He's With the Stars
by katilange
Summary: "One of the things I liked most about him was his love for the stars. I found it kind of ironic how he marveled at how magnificent and majestic they were, lighting up an entire night sky if you found the right place, but he didn't ever realize that he was like that for New York. Peter was like that for us." (a one-shot AU, rated T for blood and character death)


**A/N: Hiya! If you come from one of my other stories, yes I know I should be working on them! I'm sorry! But don't worry, this is a one-shot.**

**I got this idea when I saw some fanart on Pinterest. But be cautioned: this is very sad. This little AU doesn't include the events of Infinity War or Endgame (because I don't want to cry while writing). This is a story in which Peter dies ( I know, ew). Warning: there is depictions of blood and obviously major character death.**

**I hope you like this drabble that I thought of at literally midnight, and please leave a review with your thoughts! Enjoy!**

Tony hacked a glob of spit and blood onto the ground. His helmet, dented and destroyed, lay a few feet away, leaving his head unprotected. He struggled to move, legs and side aching. There was a wetness leaking down the side of his bruised face, which he assumed was blood. Grunting in effort, Tony managed to get onto his arm, but exhaustion prevented him from moving much further.

Peter leaped in front of the older man, extending an arm protectively across of Mr. Stark's weak form. His own suit was torn in places, barely covering his face anymore. Several cuts and slashes scattered his arms and legs in various places. The villain stood ahead of them, recovering from a punch to his head. He regained his footing and readjusted his large silver gear.

"Peter," Tony said, voice strained. "Get out of here… I-I can take him. I got this, kid. Promise."

The kid glanced back at him, smiling. "No, you don't, Mr. Stark." He looked forward, taking a fighting stance. "I'll protect _you_ this time. Call it payback, I guess."

"No," he mumbled. "Please... go."

"I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark. I'm staying right here."

Peter lept into action, dodging blasts and swings, all the while drawing the fire away from Tony. His mentor. His not-so-much-alright-maybe Father Figure. The man who pushed him to be better, but saved him from the worst. He couldn't just throw that away now…

Mr. Stark had to live. Even if it meant Peter didn't.

Peter took a hard blow to the head, flying to the side. He slammed against a wall and momentarily lost his breath. Looking up, he saw that the man was advancing toward Tony, weapons raised. Panic filled his system and in a flush of adrenaline, he sprang up and dashed in between them once again.

"Get out of my way, boy. Let me have the Man of Iron!" The large guy was growing frustrated at the constant battle.

"You'll have to kill me," Peter growled, chest heaving up and down. Everything inside of his body, everything in his cells screamed: _this is it, this is it, this is it._ He had to think… take down the bad guy… _Think, Peter, think!_ An idea struck him like a freight train. It was a terrible idea… stupid even, but it was the only one he had. It was time.

"So be it."

Villain Guy's weapon was charging, a loud whirring getting higher and higher pitched. It was going to shoot… the last time that happened was _not_ good. That was when him and Mr. Stark started to lose.

Acting fast, Peter charged toward the man, swooping down and grabbing a medium-sized rock on his way. Vaguely, he heard Mr. Stark calling to him as he ran. He was lucky enough to catch the guy by surprise, using the spare time to shove the rock in the barrel of the weapon, snatch the villain, and swing upward toward the sky. He used the initial momentum to launch him and Villain Guy straight into the air, far away and far above any innocents on the ground. The guy pounded on his gun, willing it to work. It didn't. What did happen was a brilliant explosion of blue light, illuminating the entire area and sending a blast of heat in all directions.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Peter attempted to shield his eyes as the fire grew closer and closer, but they didn't move fast enough. It was reaching out to him. _This is it, this is it, this is it._

Peter fell.

"No! Please, no," Tony watched in horror as the pair went flying up to the stars. Then, the explosion. "_NO!"_

Debris exploded everywhere, blowing dust and dirt into his eyes. He desperately searched to scattering pieces for a figure… _please please. _Tony finally landed on a small silhouette; the person, clad in red and blue, flew backwards into the wall of a building and fell to the ground out of his view.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening." He crawled over to where he had seen Peter crash. "Peter? Peter! Where are you, bud? Come on, come on…"

A foot. There was a leg sticking out from behind a dumpster. It was Peter.

"Kid!" He wasn't breathing. No. No, he was. He had to be. Was his mind playing tricks on him? _Please, please be alive_.

He looked terrible. Half of Peter's face was raw and bleeding, and there was a large wound on his chest. It was oozing red fast, staining the blue parts of the suit. Tony shifted one of the kid's hands to cover it in an attempt to slow the blood.

"Peter, talk to me buddy. Come on," Tony cradled the kid's head in his gloved hand, grabbing for a pulse with his other. There was a heartbeat. It was so faint that he almost didn't feel it, but it was there. "FRIDAY! Get someone here! I n-need a doctor…" His screams were desperate and hoarse as he realized that he no longer had his AI. The mask was destroyed. He pressed a button on his suit, sending out an emergency distress call. "Someone _help me!_"

Peter coughed wetly... it was an awful sound. His breathing wasn't much better; it was haggard and drawn. But, at least it was a sign that he was still alive. His kid was still alive.

"Mr. Stark," he whispered in between gasps.

"Hey, now, save your energy kid. It's gonna be ok. You'll be alright. Someone's coming for us and-"

The kid moved his hand onto Tony's shoulder. "It-it's fine, M-Mr. Stark… I'm… glad. G-glad I could… save… you…"  
"Me too, Peter. Just stay with me, alright? Stay with me. Please… don't leave me."

Somehow, Peter smiled. He finally met his mentor's eyes, having been staring at the sky before.

"I'm gonna… see… m-my uncle Ben… again. A-and my… parents. T-take care of… May… for me..."

"Don't talk like that. They don't want to see you this soon. They want you to live a little longer… May needs you!" Tony felt selfish for using that… but he needed Peter. He wasn't ready to let the kid go yet.

"It… It's ok, Mr. Stark…" he blinked slowly and grabbed the older man's hand. His grip was tight and it left a handprint of blood and grime on the Iron suit. "Tony… I'm sorry..."

Tony could hear sirens now, blaring closer and closer.

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Just a little longer, buddy. Come on, just a little longer."

"D-did we w-win?" His eyes were beginning to glaze over.

"Yes. Yes, thanks to you. It's all because of you."

Peter rested his head back on Tony's hand. He pointed weakly up at the twinkling lights, even as crimson pooled beneath him.

"I want to b-be somewhere… where you can see… the stars…"

xXx

"We interrupt you to bring an emergency broadcast. Sad news tonight: Queens' beloved Spider-Man is dead due to injuries occurring in a fight with alleged crime boss Mario Santori. 17-year-old Midtown High student Peter Parker is revealed to be the master behind the mask, the constant protector that has saved thousands of lives here in New York. A candlelight vigil will be held Thursday in which Tony Stark will address…"

The news faded into the background. A picture of a smiling Peter was glowing on the phone screens of every person in Times Square, illuminating their appalled faces. Even the people who disagreed with Spider-Man were shocked; they never thought it was a kid.

In his room, Flash Thompson collapsed to his knees, sobbing. His hero. Dead. _Dead_. What was worse is that it was Peter. Peter Parker, the kid he tormented relentlessly in the halls, making fun of his ratty clothes and off-brand sneakers. Peter Parker, the boy who was never rude to him in return, but simply grinned and bore it. Peter Parker… Spider-Man.

Something shattered as Michelle Jones, or MJ, dropped her cup onto the ground. The glass flew across the floor in large chunks, but she didn't care. Unable to think or breath, she sat in a puddle of water, gripping her knees and rocking back and forth. Eventually, tears flowed freely, mixing with the blood from the cuts on her feet. _Peter… no. This can't be real… Peter…_

Ned Leeds could only sit down, numbness flowing through his veins. It felt like his head was dunked in water… everything he heard was far away and muffled. His best friend. Dead… His _best friend_. They hadn't even finished the Lego Death Star.

May Parker hadn't stopped crying since Tony told her. She didn't stop crying when they asked her to identify the body. She didn't stop crying when Mr. Stark gave her a gently folded red and blue suit, marred with rips and tears, but still smelling like him, and told her that Peter's last words were he wanted to be buried somewhere you could see the stars. She didn't stop crying, it seemed, until she finally fell asleep, clutching the last thing she had left of her baby. Her _Peter._

Tony hadn't eaten in days. He couldn't even _remember_ the last thing he ate, much less find the desire to do so, but he didn't care. His first thought had been to turn to alcohol, but when he got to the cupboard, he couldn't bring himself to take a sip.

"I don't want to forget you, Peter. You deserve better…"

Pepper found Tony collapsed from exhaustion on the couch, clutching a blue hoodie and red sweatpants. She held back tears of her own and placed a blanket over him. He needed to rest.

xXx

_Even in his dream, Tony Stark was tired. He sat cross-legged, rubbing his face and fighting a breakdown. He couldn't help the guilt that crushed down on him constantly. _I should've fought harder… called in backup…. Maybe then, Peter would still be alive.

"_So you're the famous Tony Stark?" A woman was standing above him, balancing a small child on her hip. She had long, wavy brown hair and eyes that sparkled. Tony stood, confused as to why another person was in his dream. He figured she was just a figment of his imagination, some sort of mother-figure he created to comfort himself._

"_That's me," he sighed sadly. "And you?"_

"_I think you know who I am, Tony," she said, winking and ruffling the hair of her child. He was adorable, brown hair like hers that curled slightly and big brown eyes. Tony's eyes widened in recognition._

"_The name's Mary Parker," she said. "Nice to meet you." The kid giggled bashfully and pulled his mom's hair. _

"_Is… Is that-?"_

"_This is Peter." Mary smiled knowingly. "But not as you knew him. You're seeing how I remember him, the last time we were together."_

_Tony touched Peter gently, tears springing to the surface. He giggled again and grabbed the man's finger in a tiny fist. For the first time in days, Tony smiled._

"_He's so… small."_

_She laughed. "As most children are. Come with me." Mary set Peter down, and he held her hand, reaching his other one to Tony. He grabbed the tiny fingers, and they began to walk. This was the first time that Tony looked at his surroundings. They were strolling through a cloud of white and pink, nothing distinct enough to be a specific location._

"_Why am I here?" He looked at the woman._

"_I needed to thank you," Mary responded. "For taking care of him when I couldn't."_

"_It was my pleasure… I just-"_

"_I know. You didn't want it to end… Peter has that effect on people." She glanced down at the child, who was skipping happily, completely unaware of their conversation.  
_"_I'm so sorry… he shouldn't have d-died."_

_Mary gained a mournful expression. "It was earlier than me and Richard wanted. But, we don't really get to choose. Don't blame yourself, Tony. Peter… he's a good kid. Amazing, even. He loves people so fiercely… he knew what he was getting into."_

_She and Peter stopped suddenly, and Tony looked back at them. He was surprised to see their forms fading into the soft light._

"_We have to go now. Thank you." She picked her child up and began to walk away. Before she disappeared entirely, she turned and gave one last smile. "He loves you, you know. Never forget that."_

_Suddenly, he was in a kitchen, but he recognized this kitchen. It was Peter's apartment. He looked to the left at the sound of a loud action movie. There were two figures sitting on the couch, backlit by The Men in Black on the TV. One looked back at him and beckoned him into the room._

_Tony moved hesitantly to the couch and sat down. The man sitting next to him had a kind face and slightly graying dark brown hair. The corners of his mouth were wrinkled, probably from laughing often. Next to him was Peter, but younger, about 14 or 15, eyes glued to the spy film. _

"_Who-?"_

"_My name is Ben Parker, Mr. Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand to shake._

_Tony took it. "You're… Peter's uncle?" _

_Ben nodded. "Yep." He gestured around him. "This is the last time I was with Peter."_

Just like how I saw Mary right before she died, _he thought._

"_We would watch movies every Saturday night… this time, Peter seemed weird. He was jumpy and fidgeting all the time, so I put on the thing that calms him down. Men in Black." Ben grinned at his nephew. "I'm so proud of him."_

"_Me too," Tony mirrored Ben's smile. "But, wait… why am I seeing this?"_

_The other man returned his attention to the bright screen. "Trust me, this wasn't my idea. I was happy staying put in the afterlife." He chuckled. "Although, I do owe you everything." Upon seeing Tony's confusion, he explained, "I used to think that there was nothing in this world that could make me satisfied with death except for May... I liked living. When Pete was born, yeah he was cute, but he wasn't my kid. To tell you the truth, I wasn't ready to be a father… but he needed one. I did my best, but you… You were a natural. When you have kids of your own someday, they'll be lucky."_

_Tony was shocked. That was the last thing he thought anyone would ever say about him. "Are you kidding me? I was a terrible mentor."_

_Ben shook his head with an exasperated smile. "The memory is fading. I have to go back but... take a look at in the bottom drawer of the desk in his room before we go. And do me a favor: never forget how much he loves you. Go." Tony sat, frozen. "Go!"_

_He jumped up and jogged to the room at the end of the hall. Since Peter… he hadn't been able to come in here. Tony pushed the door open; it squeaked like an angry cat. The last time he was here was when he had recruited the kid. It seemed like a million years ago…_

_His footsteps echoed and created a staccato rhythm. Tony made his way to the dark wood desk and steadily opened the bottom drawer. He smiled at the many Iron Man figures scattered in the bottom, with rolled up posters sporting the Avengers logo next to them and even a few comic books that were created to tell Tony Stark's story. His heart swelled. _So I really was his idol_._

_He was jerked backward, like a rug was being pulled from underneath him, and he was transported to a new place. The roof of a city building, staring up at the bright stars. Tony gazed around him, eyes landing on the back of a person. A person wearing red and blue, clutching a mask in one hand._

"_Peter?" The person glanced back at him. It was him. The version of him that Tony had grown to love. He sprinted and wrapped up the kid in a tight hug, never wanting to let go again. "Pete… I miss you so much." _

_Peter pulled away and sat down on the edge of the building, patting the space next to him. "I miss you too, Mr. Stark."_

_Tony obliged, joining him in looking out at the city. "Where are we?"_

_Solemnly, the kid pointed down at the street where the scene of his death occurred. Sure enough, Peter and Tony lay on the street, seemingly frozen in time._

_The older man felt the usual constriction in his chest at the sight of his worst memory to date. "Why?" He whispered, feeling wetness behind his eyes. _

"_Didn't you see the pattern? Peter's Last Moments with the people he loved the most." Peter smiled without humor. "A highlight reel."_

"_Listen, kid, I'm so-"_

"_Stop." This time, his grin was genuine. "No one blames you, Tony. Least of all me."_

"_But… Why… why did you leave me? Why did it have to be you?"_

"_I'll never really be gone, Mr. Stark. I'll always be watching out for you. For all of you," Peter said, his tone soft. "About that… will you do me a favor?"_

"_Anything." _

"_Tell Ned that the last piece is under my pillow… and tell MJ she'll always be my opera buddy… a-and… Tell May that- that I love her and… that me and Ben are taking care of each other over here."_

_Tony had no idea what half of that meant, but he agreed anyway._

_They sat in silence for a while, watching the events transpire in slow motion. Finally, Tony grabbed Peter's head and pulled him close for another hug._

"_When will I see you again, kid?"_

"_It'll be when you least expect it, but not for a while. You still have things to do; you've got to marry Pepper, and have your own kid, or kids, and name them after Pepper's eccentric Uncle or something."_

"_Morgan?"_

"_That's the one." He rested his head against Tony's shoulder, enjoying the contact._

"_I don't want to do any of that without you," he said after a moment, ruffling the kid's fluffy brown curls._

"_Sometimes, we don't get to choose."_

_Peter's head was beginning to become translucent "Is our time up?"_

"_Yeah," the kid said sadly. "Hey… I- I love you, Mr. Stark. Don't forget me, ok?"_

"_I could never, Peter… I'll think of you every single day. I love you too."_

xXx

"We all knew Spider-Man, but only a few of us were lucky enough to know Peter Parker." Tony stood at a podium, facing hundreds of people, clad in Spider merch ranging from a cheap cardboard cutout, to expensive cosplay. They all hung on to his every word, some of them even crying. Many students and teachers from Midtown stood near the front.

"Peter was… a hero. In every sense of the word. He embodied everything that most of us can only dream of being. He was," Tony's voice cracked. "He was the kindest, funniest, strongest, bravest person I ever met. In the short time I knew him, he was never mean to anyone. Unless you were trying to rob a bank." There were hums of laughs in the crowd, but they were humorless and sad. "Peter was the bright spot in anyone and everyone's day… he deserved better than what he got."

Tony paused and took a breath, gripping the stand to stop his hands from shaking. "One of the things I liked most about him was his love for the stars. I found it kind of ironic how he marveled at how magnificent and majestic they were, lighting up an entire night sky if you found the right place, but he didn't ever realize that _he_ was like that for New York. He was like that for us; he lit up the city… How many of us have had a brother or a sister, an aunt or uncle, mother, father, niece, nephew, son, daughter, best friend, teacher, you name it, saved by Spider-Man? How many of us _ourselves_ been saved by Spider-Man? And, how many of us have been saved by Peter Parker…" He raised his own hand, joining the many others that were lifted in the assembly of New Yorkers.

A few cameras clicked as they all started to pass small flames from candle to candle. "Tonight, I ask that we light a candle not only for Spider-Man, our hero, our protector… but we also light a candle for Peter Parker… a best friend, an amazing nephew, and an even better son." He took a seat next to May, and she passed her flame to his own small white candle.

Everyone's faces were aglow with orange light. For once, there was complete silence among the city-goers. They all held their candles high and looked up. It was a clear night, and the galaxies above were shining down.

xXx

The funeral was hard. It was a private event, May and Tony not wanting thousands of fans showing up and packing the chapel. The flowers were white lilies, Peter's favorite. May, Tony, MJ, and Ned spoke briefly, unable to go on for too long before tears fell. Upon request, Peter was buried in the heart of Queens, in a quiet cemetery that had a perfect view of the sky. There were always flowers or various Spider-Man impedimenta surrounding the large but simple headstone, presents from mourning fans.

When Tony delivered Peter's requested messages to Ned, MJ, and May, their reactions were very different. May burst into sobs on the spot, hugging him and telling him that she wasn't worried. Ned just looked empty, but he managed a weak smirk. MJ let a slow, steady stream of tears flow down her face, keeping her chin up and her head high even in her sadness.

In the next month following Peter's death, May announced that she was moving out of the apartment. Too many painful memories. When Tony questioned her about why, she grabbed his hands.

"_I don't need a place to remember what they mean to me._"

Pepper and May had become close in those months, latching onto each other and forming a close bond. May ended up moving into the Tower with them; it was the only place that she could bear to live in.

"_If it weren't for Pep, I'd have moved to Wyoming or something_," she often joked, but Tony knew she would never leave New York. He didn't think she ever wanted to.

Tony stood in the near-empty living room now, taking in the sudden lack of furniture. May had stacks of boxes with different labels laying around, waiting to be removed. He jumped when he heard her call him to Peter's room.

She stood in the exact middle, once again crying at the mere sight of it. Tony couldn't help his own tears as they went through his things together, packing some in boxes and throwing away old computer parts. When they were almost finished, May grabbed his hand and placed something small into it. It was a rock, one Tony would later have set and put on a bracelet, that was smooth and nearly spherical.

"What is this?"

May looked fondly at it. "He kept it from… from Germany. Said that, uh. That he found it fighting with Iron Man. He would want you to have it." She closed his fingers around the tiny stone.

They sat on the floor for a long time, the only sound coming from May's sniffles.

Eventually, the agony lessened to a dull pain, days turning into weeks, and weeks turning into years. Not a day passed that Tony didn't think about what Peter did for him. Not a minute went by where he didn't see the ghost of his Peter's contagious smile everywhere. Not a second went by that he didn't miss his kid.

Him and Pepper did end up getting married, leaving an empty seat in the front row with lovely white lily on it. Rhodey was his best man, and May was the Maid of Honor. It was a bittersweet day for the both of them.

The day that Morgan was born was the happiest day Tony had felt in a long time. She had gorgeous dark brown hair and a pair of twinkling eyes that reminded him of Peter. Every night, he told her stories of her big brother, saving people and swinging around the city.

One night, when she was about five, he finished one of his tales and stood to leave.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Morguna?" Tony gazed at her lovingly from the doorway.

"Where is Petey now? Is he still saving everyone?"

"He's with the stars now, honey. And yes. Peter will never stop saving everyone."

**A/N: A few things. First of all: IM SORRY. Second of all, the candlelight vigil scene was semi-based off of the one from Into the Spider-Verse (SUCH a good movie, btw) and most of the dialogue in the beginning was taken from Peter and Tony scenes from Infinity War and Endgame.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed how depressing that was! Have an amazing day. :)**

**-katilange**


End file.
